slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninn
DECEASED Ninn has been murdered by an unknown source. Please stand by. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Nine would also like to say a few words. "Tell me who did this so I can torture them or else the entire world shall burn in yellow flames." #eyeglint DIE DIE DIE-- oh, I'm sorry, this Reaper is being annoying. Ninn is a cyborg and sister of Nine. It makes RADICAL SENSE -- she also doesn't care about the laws of physics and wants to learn about everything here in the Far Far Range. and I feel like she should be counted as "eight". Appearance Make a female Nine, remove the tail and ears, give human ears, have panel in left arm, change hair to a longer dark blue, make it anime long, make her slightly smaller, change the colors to an electronic blue/green with blue/green eyes that have motherboard patterns. Ta da, done. Oh, don't forget the fact she now has glazed over eyes with a sort of green-blue when using the powers. Mixie is awesome for critique. Personality She used to have no feelings. Now, she just has the sisterly love towards Nine and a bit overprotective of him now.... Especially around Violet. (cough NO cough) She also has a layer of sarcasm, and has already deleted the file called "love" in her head. She's terrible for ship RPs. [ Katak says that Nine has human ears. * shrug * ] Backstory dere be a blog post kek Relations/Moods Towards Everyone Nine Brother. Also awesome person. Also alive. Also might be younger. ":|" Kek "You spin me round and round right round like a recor--" Pretty much all of Violet's Siblings "Seriously? What the heck, who invited you here?" Seven ("She scares me how much she's been friends with me and my brother I mean seriously who dies and still is friends oh right HER") "I like her. A lot. Good friend. She's also missing. It's disturbing." Ninn refuses to recount the fact that she's been getting notes from a mysterious person called "Arch" who writes with blood ever since they discovered Seven was missing. S'ves "SCIENNNNNNNNNNNNNCE---" Squidy "Kill it. I will bring Monnet." Blaster "Loud, obnoxious, and calls me 'female' like I'm one of the rest of them. For the sake of my life, okay fine I can handle him." ("n̴͇̺͞o͝͏̭̩͙͚̣͜ ̴̸̵̙̤͚̠͈͔i̸̢͎̜͕ ̶̴̢͉̮̥̯̬̞ͅc̫͈̩̟͢a̪̟̪̭̠̣͙̮̕͟ņ͚̙̪͞'̦̣t̢̡̤̱͔̗̗̟̣͖̭́") ("squidy stop breaking the fourth wall you aren't finding anything :>) Rye "More sanity than Squidy, and she lives in the Forest of Insanity with someone called Vedis." Vedis "What? That encounter was a malfunction in my head.... right..?" Current Info DECEASED Current Death Number Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........ ninn killed erebus and mn killed ninn it was beautiful Current Kill Number This is technically a new body. This new body hasn't killed anything yet. And while Ninn has the memories of her... other self... killing things, she's more or less innocent. I mean, a part of her was missing. It's like the Dax episode all over again. - insert random word here - LOG OF STUFF ninn killed erebus (+1 Point) mn killed ninn (-1 Point) nine is ready to get revenge (+10 Point) revenge power upgrade (+1 Point) totally had to rage quit (-2 Point) Powers Well, technically they're not, technically they are. As agreed with the User Katak, they're basically Nine's powers yet altered so it's less magic and more machine. Oh, and no teleportation. She has to hitch a ride with Nine. Form Alteration Taking off your hand has always been a party trick, and that's what this is. Electrokinesis Energy manipulation, blah blah blah, mainly for shorting out circuits, shocking people to death, and doing CPR. It in itself is a weapon, and thus Ninn can not shape the electricity into weapons. If you're confused, read the series Superpowerds and check out Vince Reynolds for the electricity control. Cyborg Enhancement WE ARE NINN-- I'm so sorry. I mean, Ninn has a jump boost, strength boost, and running boost, plus her natural mental processors can solve equations as a living calculator. 'Nuff said, and that's pretty much it anyway. Computer Control I just renamed it. Bleh. It's a bit obvious, but it means that Ninn can effectively hack into anything and use it. No, she cannot hack the fourth wall. The fourth wall just slaps her and she becomes loopy. Catch-A-RIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!!! JUST KIDDING THIS ISN'T A POWER SOMEONE LAUGH BEFORE I DELETE THIS heh - TF Did you actually GET it? DUN DUN DUNNNNNN~ omg lol when you get rid of second chance suddenly she's super not op!1!1!1!1!one!1!1 Theme Songs UPGRADED. Battle Casual battle, this slows down. Touch Nine, and it's sped up to regular. Did I say overprotective..? TRUE POWER - REBORN Casual Reminded me of Portal, so there's two possible. I blame Harry101UK, but I love the music. Bad Side - You are a horrible person, but I can't kill you. Horrortale - Questionare Good Side - You are a friend... more or less. Portal Stories: Mel - Interfacing The good side can also turn into Portal Stories: Mel - Troubled Water if Ninn is happier than usual. -- Note: I really like these songs. I do not own them, but I appreciate them. General Trivia * Ninn likes the game Portal. And Portal 2. And Portal Stories. And anything Portal. * Ninn's real name is Siakana. * Ninn's shut down button is somewhere inside her back, kind of like Data. * Also like Data, Ninn loves cats and dreams to have one, or two, or three, some day. Yes, she can dream. * Now that Ninn has her memories of the medieval time she lived in, sometimes her voice will go into old English if I feel like it. * She is a fan of Star Trek. ** Clearly, Data and Odo are the best characters. Maybe Spock, but he's too popular right now. * She doesn't have the speech mess-ups anymore that make her talk like "1 d0n't l1k3 th15." That's completely gone. * Ninn lives in House9 with Nine. ** it's great ** it's really fluffy ** clearly we must get a cloud slime for a moving pillow * Ninn is more or less knowledgable of the fourth wall, though she doesn't have the skill level to hear the fourth wall entirely, so on the Tumblr, she can hear the voices, but not me telling Ninn to shut up. * Due to a roleplay Katak is making, Ninn's hobbies now include ** sewing ** being an idiot ** casual death ** discovering what exactly makes kek spin right round ** and destroying every single bit of the old stuff she had. * B-day is June 27th. Squidy wanted to know, soooooooo ** it's the same wik nine\ *** that wik is spellt rite Gallery Ninn's UL suit looks cool. even though the picture is gone now Except it also looks like the Silurians' stuff but whatev for now. NinlessaSS.png| Thanks, SS! You're cool! NinnD1EGIF.gif| Made by D1E, as a gif, because she got bored. Revamped Ninn - D1E.png| wheeeeeee. - D1E Category:Character Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:DisOneEditor's Pages